1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector that is mounted to an internal combustion engine and that injects fuel from an injection hole, the fuel being used for combustion.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional injector is constructed by accommodating a needle for opening and closing an injection hole, an electric actuator for causing the needle to perform the opening-closing action and the like in a body, in which a high-pressure passage for passing high-pressure fuel to the injection hole is formed. Generally, a lead wire for supplying electricity to the electric actuator is arranged in a lead wire insertion hole formed in the body, and an outlet hole, via which the lead wire extends from the insertion hole to an outside of the body, is formed in an end face of the body opposite from the injection hole side (refer to Patent document 1: JP-A-2007-278139).
For accurate control of output torque and an emission state of the internal combustion engine, it is important to accurately control an injection state of fuel injected from the injector such as injection start timing and an injection quantity of the fuel. Therefore, a technology described in Patent document 2 (JP-A-2008-144749) mounts a fuel pressure sensor to a body and senses fuel pressure, which fluctuates in connection with injection, thereby sensing an actual injection state. For example, actual injection start timing is sensed by sensing timing when the fuel pressure starts decreasing in connection with an injection start, and an actual injection quantity is sensed by sensing the magnitude of the decrease of the fuel pressure.
However, Patent document 2 does not describe details of a mounting structure of the fuel pressure sensor. The inventors of the present invention examined a structure for mounting a fuel pressure sensor 50x to a body 4x described in Patent document 1 as shown in FIGS. 4A to 4D and FIGS. 6A to 6D.
In this case, an outlet hole 47cx is formed in an end face of the body 4x on a side opposite from an injection hole. Therefore, in order to prevent interference between a lead wire insertion hole 47cx extending toward the outlet hole 47cx and the fuel pressure sensor 50x, a mounting space of the fuel pressure sensor 50x is restrained. Or, in order to prevent the interference, it is required to enlarge the size of the body 4x and to newly provide the mounting space of the fuel pressure sensor 50x. 